Okami-San and Ryoshi, Love is strange
by GlassCloud
Summary: After Ryoshi receives advice from a random stranger and befriends him, he does his best to make Ryoko his, heading this advice, and changing his attitude to become manlier, but on the same day Ryoshi kisses Ryoko. What will become of of there friendship, will Ryoko finally admit to her feelins? Well read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, so I dont know where I will be going with this, but please review, and tell me what you think.**

Another day in otogi bana city. The birds were chirping, and the wind was blowing. And OOOH look at what we have here, a private meeting of the two new found lovers, lets go and see!

"Okami-san, um it was nice of you to go for a walk with me today!" Ryoshi yelled, as happy as a puppy.

"I only came cause Ringo wouldn't let me do anything else, unless I walked with you." Okami-san responded.

"And, anyways, we have been friends for a while already, so, um call me...Ryoko, okay?" Okami-san said turning away as she blushed.

"Oh, uh, okay Ryoko, so what do you want to do now, I already had the walk, so want me to walk you home or something?" Ryoshi offered.

"Well, we don't have to stop here I guess, let's go to the park or something." Ryoko said, and started walking.

"Oh, okay!" Ryoshi yelled and chased after her.

Aw, young love, those two haven't even noticed how much closer they have gotten to one another. So later on at the park.

"Hey, Ryoko, how about we take a quick rest, we have been walking all day after all."Ryoshi brought up the idea, and Ryoko went along with it.

"Fine." Ryoko responded laying on the grass.

Ryoshi was about to do the same, but he remembered something from a long time ago and ran off.

Ryoko~

"Hey, Ryoshi...Ryoshi?" Ryoko called, but Ryoshi was gone.

I wonder why he just left me? I swear if Ryoshi left for another girl I...wait, why did I just say that? I like Ryoshi, but only as a friend.

"Ryoko! Ryoko!" Ryoshi called holding up two things in his hands.

I got up to give him a piece of my mind.

"Ryoshi, where were you?" I asked mad that he left without a notification of him leaving.

"Oh, I-"

"Did you leave so you could go see that red haired friend of yours huh?" What am I saying?

"NO, Ryoko I-"

"You what huh?" Why am I acting like this?

"I left without telling you cause I wanted to surprise you with a little treat, I didn't leave to see anyone else, because well...the only person I would ever leave to see is you. I only want to see you Ryoko."

What is he saying? Why was I acting like that? Does he really like me that much? Do I like him? Ugh, I am so confused right now.

"Well, what did you get?" I asked, turning my back.

"Well, I remembered the day you lost your memory, and we got crepes. So I decided to get us some, here." He told me.

I turned around and he was holding a strawberry-chocolate crepe out towards me.

"Is this for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, take it, and maybe later if you want I can take you out for a little shopping." He told me, holding a smile.

"Oh, uh...okay..." That was all I could say back. What else should I have done?

Narrator~

Aw she is in love and she doesn't even know it! Looks like our little wolf, and courageous hunter might be a step closer to being lovers. But like they say, baby steps.

Soon, the two were sitting down on the grass, enjoying the sweet crepes.

"Hey, Ryoshi, how'd you remember the day I lost my memory?" Ryoko asked curious on the answer.

"Well, that was the best day in my life, it felt like I was well, with you, you acted so sweet, and nice, you were so innocent, but I knew I needed to get you to a hospital, and also, that was the first day, I have ever seen you broken down, it hurt me seeing you cry, and cry in front of that jerk." Ryoshi spoke back, continuing to eat his crepe.

"Oh, well that won't happen again, and also Ryoshi..."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something, and well I am thankful for all the times you have been there for me." Ryoko told her black haired friend.

"Oh, well I needed to be there." Ryoshi responded to the wolf.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked curious.

"Ryoko, if I were never there, I would question if I ever loved you, I was there cause I love you, and even though something might never spark between us, I will always be there, cause I really do love you Okami-San." Ryoshi told her, looking her in the eyes.

Ryoko stared back, but soon, Ryoshis' ophthalmophobia got the best of him.

"Uhg, you're hopeless." Ryoko told him, feeling the atmosphere leave.

"Ah..." Ryoshi lt out, heart hurting causing he let his little disorder get the best of him.

"Well, Ryoko, do you want to go shopping? Cause, I'll buy you some things if you want." Ryoshi said, trying to redeem himself.

"Hm, fine let's do it." The wolf spoke, and finished her crepe. But before she could stand, she felt her body being lifted off the ground. The shock made her cling to whatever was holding her.

"Um, Ryoko, are you okay?" She heard Ryoshis' voice and calmed down.

"Ryoshi, what are you doing let me down!" She yelled regaining her composure, and struggling to get out.

'No." Ryoshi stated and began to walk.

Wow, when did our little hunter get so daring?

"No? Why?" The wolf asked looking at him.

"Cause you have been walking all day, and I am going to carry you back to my house."

"I thought we were going shopping?"

"We are, but I am going to drive us to the mall, it will be much quicker." The hunter spoke, with a brisk stern tone.

"Wait, when could you drive?" Ryoko asked surprised at Ryoshis' sudden revelation.

"Oh, a while now actually."

"Why haven't you ever told me or anyone else for that matter?"

"I never thought it was that important."

While Ryoko continued to ask question after question, the two made it to the hunters house, and Ryoko was than allowed to walk again.

"Geez Ryoshi, you didn't have to carry me all the way here, what if someone saw us?" Ryoko asked, blushing a tad red.

"Well, I don't know, I guess, I guess something would have happened." Ryoshi responded.

Ryoko~

I wonder what got into him, at first he was acting all, well normal. But now, he is acting like a man. I like it. Wait what? Did I just say I like the way Ryoshi is acting now? Oh my god, what's going on with me?

Ryoshi~

What that guy said to me in the line was really impacting.

"Hey kid, what are ya going to have?"The car owner asked me.

"Um, well what's most popular with the girls?"

"This ain't a clothe's shop kid, just get what ya want."

"No but I-

"Hey man, pick the strawberry, and chocolate crepe, chicks love it!" I turned to see a guy with short black hair, and green eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked wondering if he was serious.

"Don't believe me check it. HEY OUT OF ALL THE LADIES HERE, WHO OF YOU LOVE THE STRAWBERRY CHOCOLATE CREPE?"

Out of nowhere all the girls screamed and raised there hand. I wondered why, so after I ordered the crepe, and my own I decided to ask this guy a couple questions. I waited for him to get his own, and approached.

"Hey, um sir?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to see me, and a smile lit up on his face.

"Oh, it's line guy, what do ya need help on?"

"Well, I was wondering how you knew what was so popular with the girls."

"Oh, man, I am a pure-full-fledged-player." He told me.

"Oh, uh what do-

"That means I get the bitches man!" He told me patting my back.

"So line-guy, did ya need something?"

"Well, actually, yeah, well theres this girl I like and well I want her to like me back, you think you can give me a tip or two?"

"Sure man! I am always happy to help a guy in a love crisis."

"Th-thank you!"

"No prob, so what is it you need help with?"

"Oh, well she told me before that she would never date me because I am not manly enough, do you know a way to change that?"

"Oh, take charge!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, do things like a guy, take charge be the man, carry her places, drive her places, and be confident, confidence is the main thing, also buy her a thing or two, and never and I mean never, make out with her motha, she will stab you."

"Oh, how do I take charge though, I mean I know you just explained it, but any exact ideas?"

"Hm, oh I know, today, take her out, any questions she asks, answer them, but don't answer all, when you carry her somewhere, and she is hollerin, PUT ME DOWN, don't do it, just keep going, trust me, in a week tops you will have her, and anyways, what's ya name line guy?"

"Oh, Ryoshi, and yours?"

"Dean,hey, ya got a phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, good, just call me or text me when you need help alright pal? See ya around." Dean told me handing me a number, and walking off.

Those words really helped me, I feel like a man now. Take charge, I never thought about doing that

So, that's what our hunter did while gone, looks like our little pawn Dean, is actually helping our Ryoshi, lets just see how this works out.

We drove to the mall, and Ryoko asked me where we were going. Heading Deans idea of not answering all of her questions, I stayed quiet. We made it to the mall very fast, and soon she showed me what she wanted to buy after trying on several dresses. She decided on a Red strapless dress, with light pink frills, and black leggings.

Leaving the store we checked out a couple more, and bought a little more. Than the day was over. I ignored Ryoko all day. I felt so bad, so sad, so evil that I did that to the girl I loved.

Ryoko~

All day he ignored me, the only responses I got from him were nods, or slight grunts. But besides that he said nothing. I swear, I can't believe I had a crazy idea of Ryoshi actually liking me. Not like I care anyways. I swear I will get him back for this. He even looked at other girls. When I came out to show him the dress I wanted, he just looked me down, and turned his back to look at some other random chick. Wait, I don't care! He can look at any girl he wants.

On the drive back to my dorm, it was like always quiet. I decided not to say anything, cause I knew I would get ignored.

Soon we pulled up to my dorm house, and he walked me into the front of my dorm room. Behind me was an inch of door that kept me from home, and Ringo, but in front of me, I was being kissed by a manly jerk Ryoshi. What has gotten into him? First he is all nice, buying me crepes and being sweet, than he is acting like a total jerk, not paying any mind to me, and now he is kissing me. He decided to kiss me in the front of my dorm room, I just hope Ringo doesn't open the door.

Ryoshi~

I told Dean what I was doing through text, and he said all I needed to do to seal the deal, was kiss her. Was he crazy? I couldn't kiss Ryoko after ignoring her. But soon, our day at the mall ended, and I ended up in front of her dorm room. She was about to go in, without a bye, but I decided to take Deans advice, and turned her around, grabbed her hips and puller her in for a kiss. Surprisingly she was compliant and kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. When we stopped, she looked at me, and blushed I did the same and only said this.

"Oh, so um, see you at uh, um see you in class Okami-San."

She looked back and said "O-k."

Ryoko~

I said bye to Ryoshi, stunned at what he just did, and walked into my dorm. I was blushing a hot red, and my head was burning. When Ringo saw me she asked if I was okay. I replied saying yes, and just went inside to our room. I layed down on my bunk and stared at the mattress above me. Thoughts were buzzing through my mind. One specific thought was, why did I enjoy that kiss? Why was I so compliant? Than Ringo walked in.

"Um, Ryoko are you okay?" She asked me, with a worried expression on her face.

"Wha? Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well, cause, you don't look fine, you look sick, are you sure everything is okay?"

"YES! GET OFF MY BACK DAMN!" I snapped the was the first time I ever cussed at her, then she began to grow watery eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't cry Ringo, it's just I'm sorry." I told her guilt crawling up my spine.

Her eyes cleared and she spoke" It's okay Ryoko, just what's wrong, I've known you long enough to know when somethings wrong."

I didn't know if I should have told her what Ryoshi did, but she was my best friend, so I couldn't hide it.

"Well, me and Ryoshi..." I started, blushing and feeling this heavy feeling in my gut.

"You what?" Ringo suddenly got hyper and jumped to me.

"We, uh...

"We kissed Ringo, and Ryoko here, you left this outside." Ryoshi told her putting her new clothing on the floor, then leaving.

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?" Ringo yelled tackling me, and began questioning me.

"Who kissed who? Who made the first move? Was there tongue? Where did you guys kiss?"She asked me. and didn't give up.

"Well, we kissed in front of the room, and no there wasn't any tongue, and he kissed me." I told her turning my head, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"So that is why you were all gloomy." She told me, putting her finger on her chin.

"Yeah, and can you please not bring this up to anyone? I don't want people thinking me and Ryoshi are dating." I pleaded to her.

"Fine, but why not? Don't you like Ryoshi?"

"What? NO!"

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Well, I guess."

"Well, than you like Ryoshi."

"SHUT UP!"

Narrator~

And that is how the two love birds began yet another crazy adventure.

**Well people chapter one, so if you liked it tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay so I am making a second chapter for this fanfic, so if you like it , tell me what you think in a review and please have a nice** day.

Narrator~

Otogibana city, a safe quiet ooh! And look at what we have here. Its Ryoshi walking through a park, lets see what he is doing!

Ryoshi~

Man, I think I shouldn't have kissed Ryoko. I haven't seen her at school, or at the bank for 2 weeks. I hope she is okay. But Still, it was the most amazing thing I have ever done. My first kiss, and it was with the girl I love more than anything else. I wonder if she enjoyed it as much as I did?

Narrator~

Hm, Ryoshi seems pretty happy about the kiss. But where can our stern Okami-san be?

Ryoko~

Ugh, why am I doing this to myself? It was just a freaking kiss. No it wasn't a kiss, it was a random kiss, from someone I don't like. But on top of that Ringo had to announce it to everyone in the bank. I wish I never went to the mall with that jerk.

Narrator~

OH! Now I remember, the day after of figuring out that Ryoko and Ryoshi kissed, Ringo told the whole Otogi bank, that the two had kissed. Which caused our little wolf so much embarrassment, she left her dorm, and camped out in the woods. Geez what a cry baby.

Ryoko~

Hm, I wonder if my phone has any battery? I mean I shut it off, when I came out here but still.

When I turned my phone on, I heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps, and I began to get defensive. But when I saw who it was I let my guard back down, and sat against a tree. It was him, the person I wanted to see least of anyone. I laid against the tree, and waited for him to leave. An hour flew by, and I knew he was gone. But again, I heard yet another voice. This voice was unfamiliar to me though. I crawled over from where I was and looked out to him. He was attractive. He had long black hair, snake bites, he was fairly tall, and had blue eyes. I stared at him for a bit, but then my phone went off. I tried to shut it off so I wouldn't be caught. But it was too late.

"Who's there?" e called out in my direction, I just sat there quiet. But then he walked in my direction, and I began to back up, but soon he was not only a couple feet from me, I got up to run, but he tripped and fell on me.

"Ow...wh-what am I laying on?" The guy asked.

" Get off me!" I yelled, throwing him off of me and sitting up.

"Wha- who are you, and why are you out here?" He questioned.

" That is none of your business, and anyways who are you?" I questioned him.

"My name is Hayate Morino, and I was looking for my brother. Now what were you doing in this bush?"

" D-did you just say your last name was Morino?"

"Yes, why?" Hayate asked.

"Does your brother happen to be named Ryoshi?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"I got to school, with him so yeah, and wha-what are you doing?"

"A friend of Ryoshis' is a friend of me, so lets go." He told me cradling me in his arms.

"L-Let me down!" I yelled.

" N-O, I have a cabin not too far from here, so lets go there."

"What?"

"Yep."

Narrator~

Oh, looks like Ryoko is going to have a new friend, I wonder how this is going to play out?

Ryoko~

It was about 20 minutes before we arrived at Hayates' cabin. It was huge, and had the most beautiful scenery, to the right of the house, there was a lake, and a waterfall. It was absolutely gorgeous.

He carried me into the cabin, and set me down on a couch.

"Well, Ryoshi doesn't live here with me, but he does visit from time to time, so maybe I'll give him a call to come see you." He yelled from somewhere in the cabin.

"No! No need to bother Ryoshi, but why did you take me here?" I asked, scared of the response. Then I saw him and he went up a staircase. When he came down he threw me a towel, and some clothes.

"Well, you're filthy, and I just think a woman as pretty as yourself, shouldn't be in that condition, so I brought you here so you can wash up. Oh and the shower is up the stairs, and is in the first room to your right." He told me and walked back upstairs, and had a towel, clothes, and shampoo.

"W-why would you expect me to shower here, I don't know you." I told him coldly, hoping he would send me out.

"Well, no one likes being dirty, so I know you will, so get your butt up there, and I'll see you when you come out." He told me and began to walk to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, worried he would do something while I bathed.

"I, am going to take a shower in the waterfall, so see you in a bit." He said and ran out.

I of course, didn't trust him, and watched him walk to the waterfall. Then he undressed. I have only seen one man part, and that was from Ryoshi, and well, he wasn't that bad, it was actually fairly big, so of course, my curiosity got the best of me. When he got fully nude, I was shocked. He was HUGE! By then I was blushing a hot red, and I ran up the stairs. I can't believe I just peaked on a guy!

Narrator~

Oh, you naughty, naughty, Okami-san.

Hayate~

Haha, she just watched me undress, what a peculiar girl.

Ryoshi~

I can't believe he wasn't home, well might as well check one more time.

I walked to my brothers cabin, and knocked on the door. But no one answered, so I waited outside, but than I heard his voice, and he called me to the waterfall. When I got there, he was showering.

"HEY Ryoshi! What're you doing here?"

"I- I will talk to you when you dress up."

"Hey, stop being so awkward we are brothers, so calm down."

"We aren't brothers, you were adopted into this family. So don't label yourself that."

"Staaaaaaaaaaaare!" I heard him say, and I broke and hid behind a bush.

"That's better, now Ryoshi answer me, why are you here?" He asked, voice serious.

"I wanted to see if you were doing fine, and I can see you are so I will be leaving."

I was about to leave, but then he said not to leave.

"Hey I am about done here, so stay for a little while."

"Why?"

"Just do it bro."

Fine.

I walked to his cabin, and waited inside while he dried up and got dressed. When He walked in, his hair covered his face, until he shook his hair back and forth, making it into its usual .shape. One side covering his eye, and the other side laying against his cheek.

"So, Ryoshi want anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine, hey can I use your restroom?"

"Sure."

I walked up his stair case and went to the restroom, but when I reached the door, I heard his shower on. So like usual I took it as a sign that he forgot about it, and walked in. What I then saw made me lose blood.

"R-R-R-Ryoko?"

"Hm...RYOSHI? WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I UH I WHA!"

I couldn't finish explaining because Ryoko punched me hard sending me flying to the other side of the room. I looked at her one last time and blacked out.

Narrator~

Looks like our little wolf still has some spunk left in her! Now lets continue this story.

Hayate~

I wonder whats taking Ryoshi so long? Might as well check on him.

"RYOSHI, HEY RYOSHI!" I yelled coming up the stairs.

But when I reached the top, I saw my brother on the floor, out cold, and out came his friend. You know, I never once ask her, her name, I wonder what it is?

"Hey, can I-uh are you okay?" I asked her, cause she obviously looked flustered.

"Yes, thanks for the clothes and letting me shower here, but I will be leaving now." She told me going down the stairs.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked her, holding her arm. Stopping her from gong any further down my staircase.

"Why do you care?" She responded.

"Cause you know my name, so I think it would be only fair if I knew your name." I told her.

"Okami, my name is Ryoko Okami, can I leave now?" She told me.

"Yeah, bye."

Without another word she left out my cabin, and as I would think, she left for her home.

"Ryoko Okami huh? Well, I hope we can have a little fun now, !"

Narrator~

Oh, well, looks like this story of love, will seem to grow. Well, lets see how this plays out. And OH look at what we have here!

Ryoko~

I walked home, and let me tell you I was exhausted. So much happened in this one day, that I could have fallen over and be fine with it, as long as I could sleep. But when I opened my dorm room door, I saw all of my friends in the living room. As in all of the Otogi bank members. And the room itself is small so I can guess it must feel a little cramped. I was about to leave but they noticed me and all ran to me. Soon, I was surrounded by my friends, being questioned on where I was at and why I left. I just said I was somewhere and I left cause I wanted to be alone for a little bit. But out of all the mix, I didn't see Ringo, I wonder where she is?

"Hey, guys, I love that you all are happy to have me back, but where is Ringo?" I questioned them, and the room got quiet.

They looked back and forth at one another, and had looks of discomfort on their faces. Then Litz spoke up.

"Um, , well, she had a little accident..." Litz told me scratching the back of his head.

"What are you talking about 'accident'?" I asked them.

"Well, Ringo, the day you left she went out looking for you, unfortunately she ran into the street when a car passed by and well...hit her."

"WHAT! Is she okay? Tell me!" I yelled shocked.

"She is in the room, go check for yourself."

I didn't waste a second and ran to our bedroom. I saw her on the bed, ,asleep, all bandaged up, and I couldn't help but gasp. She had a cast on her leg, and her arm. I couldn't take it, I fell to tears, and ran to her. When I hid my face into her, she woke up and said my name I looked at her, and hugged her. I couldn't help but yell that I was sorry. It was all my fault. I wish I never ran out.

Narrator~

Well, looks like Ryoko has another problem to deal with, lets just see how this effects her everyday life.

**YO! Me GlassCloud, and if yopu liked this chapter drop a lil review down there and tell me, so please keep reading and enjoy yo day! hahaha bye guys.**


End file.
